


Comfort and Caffeine

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru keeps a blanket at Akira's house for just these occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Caffeine

It was nearly 4 in the morning. Akira yawned, checked the clock again, and took another sip of his coffee. Any minute now, Hikaru was going to call or come over, or call and *then* come over. Because that's what he did, and Akira told him it was okay. Once you got to a certain level as a pro, losing hurt, and today's loss had been a big one. He's failed to defend the Ouza title he'd had for two years. Akira knew it wasn't the title he cared the most about, but it was a *title*. Hikaru would try to hold out, and would try not to bother Akira, but he'd come before the sun came up. He'd ask for at least three cups of coffee, would drink almost all of Akira's cream, and would fall asleep on Akira's couch before the sun actually made its way into the sky under the blanket that he'd brought to keep at Akira's house for just such an occasion. There was a timid knock on the door and Akira got up to get it, stretching his arms over his head on the way. There, behind the door, was Hikaru. He was clutching a pillow. "Can I sleep at your place tonight?"

"Of course." It was what he'd been expecting, after all.

Hikaru came in and put the pillow down on the table that Akira's coffee was on, nearly soaking one corner of the pillow in it. "Can I tell you something?" He took off his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door.

Akira stepped around the table to grab his coffee and took a sip as he walked back toward Hikaru. "Yeah, sure. Tell me anything."

Suddenly, his lips were being kissed and he groped around randomly to find the edge of the table to set his coffee back down. When Hikaru finished his exploration of Akira's mouth (not that Akira hadn't done some exploring of his own), Akira picked the coffee back up, swigged down the rest of it, and grabbed Hikaru's pillow. "The bed is big enough for two, you know." He led the way and felt the heat of a blush race up his neck as he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
